Fear To Love
by garfunkull
Summary: Draco sat frozen to the spot, as was pretty much everyone in the Great Hall was doing. Had Harry really just talked back to the Weasel and his little sister? And was he really…gay?
1. Gaydar

This is set in their 5th year.

Through the months where Dolores Umbridge was taking over the school but before DA.

I do NOT own Harry Potter all credits for the characters go to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter is all Draco has been thinking about lately…He thinks about how luscious his lips looked wrapped around his thumb when he cut it in Potions gingerly sucking the blood from it. How silky his jet black hair looked when he (tried) to smooth it down in Charms class, and how utterly gorgeous his emerald green eyes looked when he gazed up at Dumbledore when making dull announcements that would never relate to 98% percent of the kids at Hogwarts, and would only make sense to the Golden Trio.<p>

Dolores Umbridge started staring at the students more intently while meals were taking place. Whenever her eyes landed on a certain Slytherin she would shoot a severe glance his way and Draco's eyes would land back on his food, head down, shoulders slouched, and face as red as a tomato.

When Umbridge wasn't looking however Draco would observe Harry as much as he liked, noticing him being annoyed by Ginny and sometimes glancing at Draco. He knew Pansy was going to accuse him any moment now of looking at the Gryffindor a bit too much but he wasn't looking too much he wasn't not at all-

"Draco your looking."Pansy drawled out rolling her eyes.

"What Pansy?"

"Answer my question Draco!"

"Okay…"_Merlin she is annoying_, he thought.

"Well…It's just how I feel about the whole thing Draco…What about you?"

Draco made a disgusted sound at how incredibly thick Pansy was being. He had no clue what Pansy was talking about but he didn't really care. Thinking fast he responded by saying "You know Pansy have you ever thought that I just may not be listening to you sometimes I have NO idea what you're talking about."

Pansy's face fell.

"But please enlighten me." Draco sarcastically added in an attempt to make his childhood friend feel better after his harsh comment.

"Well, don't you think it's weird now that Umbridge has been seeing you _lustfully _watching Potter?"

Pansy knew about Draco's crush on Harry but he didn't like it when she used words like 'lustfully' to describe the way he looks at him. He even denies looking at him but Pansy knows how much Draco wants Harry.

"Shush Pansy!I don't want Blaise knowing about this when he gets out of the hospital!"

Blaise Zabini _was_ Draco's boyfriend that is until a week or so ago. He and Blaise had gotten into a fight and knocked Blaise unconscious, now that he was awake in the infirmary he didn't want Draco's crush travelling to Blaise. Even though they both knew it was over, Blaise still wouldn't want Draco liking any other man until he got his revenge for the fight.

"Okay Okay don't get your panties in a bunch."

Draco rolled his eyes. But ignored looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry Potter looking directly at him almost looking through Draco like he was a ghost._And of course _Draco thought_ the weasels little sister nagging him like she did pretty much every she disgusts me._

* * *

><p>"Harry…But I <em>love<em> you it only makes sense that we go out…"

"Ginny, I have no desire to be with you why don't you understand that?Hmm?" Harry shot backed in an annoyed tone.

"But Cho deni-"she was suddenly cut off by a pissed off yell.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE GINNY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Ron dropped his sausage and Hermione just. in the Great Hall froze.

"…Mate…" Ron choked out.

"Harry!" Hermione blurted out in a squeaky tone.

"Just shut up…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY SISTER!"

Harry made a disgusted face and burst out of his seat yelling " I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING SISTER TO BE ALL OVER ME THAT'S IT!I DON'T EVEN LIKE GIRLS I JUST SAID I LIKED CHO SO YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T THINK I WAS GAY!BUT NOW I REALLY COULDN'T CARE LESS NOW CAN YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Harry panted .

He stormed out of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall followed suit as Harry left the Great Hall, probably off to scold him for his obscene outburst in front of first years.

Draco sat frozen to the spot, as was pretty much everyone in the Great Hall was doing. Had Harry really just talked back to the Weasel and his little sister? And was he really…_gay?_


	2. Pansy

Hi,sorry if there were spelling mistakes in my last chapter I didn't realize when I looked over it!

And this is my first fanfic ever in any fandom soooo constructive criticism would be nice also!

I do NOT own Harry Potter all credits for the characters go to the wonderful JK Rowling.

And without further ado…

"DETENTION MISTER POTTER!" McGonagall cried out while trying to catch up with a flustered Harry. One who admitted to being gay, in front of the whole school, in front of Draco Malfoy.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks turned around to face McGonagall her face flushed from running and replied to her with a simple "Okay."

"Mister Potter I don't know what you were thinking but you may certainly NOT talk to your friends or anybody in that manner _especially _in front of children! What type of example are you setting Mister Potter? We shall not tolerate such behavior as this! What were you thinking? And walking off? Detention for two weeks and 50 points from Gryffindor I am ASTOUNDED at your behavior!"The Scottish woman finished, ogling at Harry until he made some type of movement. He looked truly dumbfounded at the punishment.

When it was clear she wasn't changing her views Harry croaked "Okay." He knew he would be punished but he didn't know this severe. Stupid Gryffindor bravery teaching him to think before he acted.

Harry swiveled around and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Actually ashamed of what he had done.

Draco rubbed his temples as he paced the empty Slytherin common room. He was frustrated, so naturally no one dared to approach him without having some vital body part hexed off.

_If Potter was gay_ Draco thought _then I won't having any problems seducing him, but he is my 'enemy'…_

"Uggggh…Pansy!" Pansy appeared around the corner innocently.

"Yes Draco Dearie?"She tried to ask sweetly.

"I need help" Draco said as he plopped own on a black shiny leather armchair. Trying to ignore the ugly nickname Pansy just addressed him as.

"Well with what?" Pansy asked nervously as she sat down in the armchair opposite Draco.

"Potter, you know I like him and now that he admitted he is gay…you know."

Pansy raised her eyebrows."You mean you want Potter."

"Shit Pansy I don't _want_ him I just-okay I want him, badly."

"That's what I thought, now you want Potter but he pretty much hates you."

"Yes, I know, I get that Pans but there is no way to get Potter to notice me like that without starting a vicious fight with him."Draco rolled his eyes "Oh I sound like another one of Potters fangirls, getting him to _notice _me. Those girls behaviors disgust me."

Pansy cleared her throat not knowing how to respond"Well,I don't know if I ever told you this but Potter has been eyeing you in Potions and sometimes in the Great Hall, didn't you know?"

"SERIOUSLY! But you know it could be nothing…"Dracos face fell as he said this.

"No no no he looks at you a lot actually I thought I told you this…guess not. Since he is gay and your gay and the whole school knows…"

"Finnegan."Draco said

"What Draco?"

"Seamus Finnegan, he's gay too,in Gryffindor, close friends with Potter I presume…ugggh" Draco groaned inwardly.

"Well heard he was dating Michael Corner that Ravenclaw so he won't be a problem."

"Nah Pans that ended like a month ago."Draco said it like it was obvious

Pansys eyebrows rose in suprise she _thought_ she knew everything that was happening in the gossip and dating world. "Oh well I guess you will just have to…seduce him, before Finnegan manages to get his paws on him."

"Seduce him? No he has to come to me I-"

"Draco it only makes sense he won't go wandering throughout the different houses for a boyfriend you don't even know if he wants one right now. The only sensible option is to seduce him and you know it your just to scared for his rejection."

Draco was shocked at Pansys painfully true accusation. Draco cleared his throat and sheepishly replied.

"Okay. But I don't want a boyfriend not after what happened with Blaise relationships are just too messy in my opinion. I'll just have to seduce Potter, Huh seduce Harry Potter."Draco's brow furrowed."Well this won't go well."

"What won't go well about it?"Pansy asked

"Pansy its_ seducing _Harry_ Potter."_

"Draco you tend to make a big deal out of a lot of things you know you seduced Blaise and plenty other guys Potter is just another to add to the list."

Draco wasn't so sure of Pansy's judgment but he surely didn't think of Harry Potter as just another guy.

"How about we get some pudding downstairs, they are probably still serving." Pansy suggested.

"Sure whatever."Draco replied with no intention of really having pudding, but just the fact that he would have company comforted him.


	3. Croner

Hi,this is my first fanfic ever in any fandom soooo constructive criticism would be nice!

I do NOT own Harry Potter all credits for the characters go to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Please tell me if you would like to see more of Harrys point of view or I'm really just making it up as I go along so PLEASE suggestions

And without further ado…

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the 'Great Hall Incident' as Draco and Pansy were calling it about three days since Blaise had been out of the hospital,looking like a big ball of rage every time Draco shot a glance at him, grinding his fork into his plate at meal times and occasionally hitting Draco upside the head with a didn't do anything in fear of sending Blaise back into the infirmary.<p>

"Just ignore Blaise and focus on Potter Draoc it's really not that hard..."Pansy said dully while putting Unicorn hairs into a potion.

"Pansy, I can't do it-Potter seems to hate_ everyone_ now even Granger and that Wea-"Draco was cut off by an ear splitting yell.

"DRACO!DO NOT put those Cornupepper leaves in that cauldron! What on earth do you thing your doing!Stop it!Stop it!Stop!"Pansy shrieked.

Draco froze unsure of what to do,he was too late he put the leaves into the Aging Potion,a .Late.

Harry saw Malfoy freeze next to a pissed of Pansy his usually platinum blond hair was now dripping with black murky colored water as was Pansys',he saw a horrified,embarrassed and ashamed look on Malfoys face before he was gripped by the back of his robes by Snape.

"What is _this_?"Snape said in an unnervingly calm tone.

"I-Uh-er-well you see-" Draco spluttered looking everywhere instead of Snapes piercing eyes settled on Harry who was looking downwards trying to hold down a snicker,Draco scowled at him.

"Well,I'm suprised that you did this instead of Potter..."Snape shifted his glare towards Harry and Harry straightened up trying to look shocked and not amused by Dracos dilemma.

"Meet me in my office ten minutes before dinner and we will talk about your punishment."Snape drawled on."And don't be late."

Draco swallowed and his lips parted, while Snape unhooked his hands from his robes and strolled to the front of the class.

"Parkinson I'd like _you_ to clean up this rest of you are dismissed."

"But Professor I-"Pansy whined.

"Don't tempt me to give you detention Parkinson."Snape said barely moving his lips.

Draco was now trying to rid his face of his failed Aging Potion glaring at Harry as he did.

"He's getting to be such a little brat that Potter."Draco muttered to Pansy while gathering his books.

"Draco I can't believe you would be stupid enough to put those leaves in..."Pansy shot back at Draco, completely ignoring his comment." You're usually so good at Potions,you really fucked up this time."

Draco sighed and left the classroom heading straight toward the boys bathroom.

He saw Harry talking to Finnegan he rolled his eyes and stopped suddenly he couldn't control what his mouth had started saying "Hmm? Well? Any rude or snide comments Potter anything at all?"Draco blurted.

Harry was obviously surprised at Draco's sudden remark. He raised his eyebrows and replied "No, but you have something in your hair." Seamus grinned at the remark while he draped his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah get the fuck away from us Malfoy and your-"An Irish voice added.

"Can you just shut the _fuck up."_Draco interjected."I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU VOLDEMORT-LOVING PIECE OF CRAP! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE!"Harry blurted out while his voice echoed through the hall silencing everyone as it spread. His face fell, he seemed to want to take everything he just said back. Just for a second, just for one second it seemed he cared for him, Draco.

Draco's mouth quivered. Dumbstruck by Harry's outburst "D-Don't say his name... AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE A NOSE ASSHOLE!"Draco shouted back. The hall broke out in a unanimous roar of applause and laughter, they seemed to think Draco's reply was hilarious; on the other hand Draco did not so he quickly swung around and headed to the boys bathroom the tips of his ears red and his hair a murky brown.

He was pissed at Seamus for using the word _us,_ and he was confused why Potter looked like he cared about what he said_ ._He automatically rushed faster to the boy's bathroom than he ever thought he would, hearing Seamus shout after him "Yeah fuck off Malfoy." He could almost hear the grin is his voice.

He creaked the door open and let out a sigh of relief, no one was in there.

He hastily dropped his bag and turned on the faucet.

"Fucking Finnegan fucking Potter just sitting there like a lazy asshole-prat-fucker-brat-asswipe-arse-."He breathed while vigorously rubbing his hair to get the potion out."MOTHER FUCKER I BLOODY LOVE HIM!" Draco choked."No fuck him he's an arse. I am a complete mess." He admitted to himself, Draco stared at himself in the mirror for a couple seconds before he rubbed his eyes and headed for his bag and the door.

When Draco got out of the bathroom he started for the Slytherin common room ready to change his clothes, possibly study, and go to Snapes office before dinner. Before a big wad of jet black hair flew into his face.

_"What the fuck,Potter?"_ Draco thought. It was not Harry at all, it was Michael Corner.

"Oops sorry! Uhm,.._Draco_..."Michael said nervously.

"Yeah you should be sorry,Croner. Almost broke my fucking nose."Draco retorted. Surprised that someone like Michael Corner would use his first name.

"It's Corner and yes I _am_ sorry!" Michael nearly shouted while Draco turned away.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued walking before he noticed another body next to him, walking with him.

"What Croner?"Draco sighed.

'Um it's Corner again and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Draco stopped immediately.

"No. What the fuck,I don't know you."Draco shot back obviously annoyed by Michaels continuous nagging.

"You sure? We could go to the Three_ Broomsticks_" Michael said while putting an emphasis on the word 'broomsticks" to remind Draco that he was gay and it would be a date, but doing a horrendous job at it.

Draco thought this offer over, he hated Harry and concluded he was an annoying prat and wondered why he fell for him in the first place"..._maybe Potter liked him and going with Michael to Hogsmeade will piss him off...maybe...No! you don't like him anymore so why would you care what he thinks? Why would you care what anyone thinks?..."_

"Hello?" Michael said while waving his hands in Dracos face trying to see if he was in some kind of daydream.

"Croner,you suck at flirting, and yes we can go to Hogsmeade together."Draco replied hastily.

A look of triumph appeared on Michaels face as they both stood there for a moment barely breathing."So,It's a date?"Michael asked eagerly before a herd of Ravenclaws came bounding down the hallways, the boys were conversing about what they considered to be second base, "It only counts if you saw a nipple" he heard a certain brown haired boy say, but the girls seemed to still be gossiping restlessly about the 'Great Hall Incident'.

Draco nodded as Michael shuffled away into his own crowd and gave a weak smile towards Draco. Draco smiled back to his surprise.

"Its a _date_."Draco whispered to himself, when he was alone in the corridor."A_ date_" He repeated.


	4. Attempt

Hi,this is my first fanfic ever in any fandom soooo constructive criticism would be nice!

I do NOT own Harry Potter all credits for the characters go to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Please tell me if you would like to see more of Harrys point of view or I'm really just making it up as I go along so PLEASE suggestions

And without further ado…

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione gasped "What are you doing?" Harry was sprawled out on the common room couch sleeping.<p>

"Get up get up get up!" Hermione yelped slapping Harry's butt with a book.

"OW! Hermione go away..." Harry trailed off.

" We have GOT to talk about your confrontation with Malfoy the other day, Seamus was bragging to me about it at breakfast and now I want to know more NOW! SO get UP!"Hermione finished, completely out of breath.

"Okay okay ..." Harry replied in a raspy voice while sitting up."What time is it anyway?"Harry cleared his throat.

"Its 11:20,it's Saturday so details NOW!"Hermione sounded desperate. He noticed the common room was deserted….must be Hogsmeade weekend Harry thought.

"I slept through breakfast? Oh..." He sounded absolutely clueless, Harry had hoped to see Draco this morning but he didn't know why. Probably just to tell him off more, yeah that sounded right, and if he possibly wanted to touch him…it was because he wanted to harm the other boy…and if-Harrys train of thought was interrupted.

"Harry!" Hermione repeated.

"Okay all that happened was a little yelling that's all really." Harry confessed.

"Seamus said you seemed to regret saying all that to Malfoy while he ran off you know. He said you tried to follow him."Hermione said.

"Did not Hermione! Well...I'm pretty sure _I_ would be embarrassed if I was in his situation... I'm not even gay; Seamus is just being nice now that he thinks that 'The Boy Who Lived' is gay."Harry snickered to himself.

"If you could hear yourself..." Hermione huffed angrily.

Harry rolled over and let out a big sigh."I'm _not _gay you know."Harry said angrily

"Didn't really seem like that when you yelled at Ginny..."Hermione began.

"WELL IM NOT OKAY. I'm not gay. I like girls. Now can you just leave me alone?"

"No…I need to know why you said that in the Great Hall then…"Hermione whispered as Seamus entered the room flanked by Dean and Parvarti Patil, both looking very interested in what Seamus had to say.

"Hey Harry."Seamus stopped and grinned at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes groaning and turned back to Hermione."He doesn't feel well Seamus, don't worry."Hermione lied, and rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"Oh okay, well feel better Harry "Seamus half-smiled and patted his back before he left, still followed by Parvarti and Dean.

"Harry, can you tell me why you said that In the Great Hall then?"Hermione questioned in a comforting smooth tone.

"Y-yes."Harry replied."Well I just wanted to get Ginny off me-and-um-err…"Harry stumbled over his words.

"Harry you must have had a bigger motivation than _that_."Hermione responded still using the soothing tone.

"Where's Ron?"Harry asked trying to avoid Hermione's terribly true accusation.

"Went down with Luna to the library, surprisingly."Hermione exclaimed." He's still mad at you, you know."

Harry shrugged and suddenly caught interest in the topic of Ron."I think he likes you, you know. He…looks at you well differently…"Harry said slowly, paying attention to how she reacted. Hermione gasped a bit and surely blushed.

"T-That's nothing I-I bet…"Hermione trailed off."Anyway, why _did_ you say what you said in the Great Hall?"

"I don't know it just happened okay?"Harry was getting really ticked off now.

"Okay okay no need to get all defensive…"Hermione started.

"I thought I was so mad at both you and Ron that I wasn't talking to either of you."Harry interjected.

"Well, you're talking to me right now so, clearly you aren't mad anymore…why were you even mad?"Hermione questioned.

"I don't know Hermione maybe because I'd be embarrassed after?"Harry replied like it was obvious. Harry silently lifted himself off the couch and made his way towards the boy's dorm; Hermione stayed silent and opened the very book that she had hit Harry earlier with.

When Harry reached the dormitory Neville was there reading a book on his bed."Hey Neville" Harry said in the happiest tone he could muster.

"H-hey Harry."Neville sounded as nervous as ever.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned as he began to loosen his tie and take off his shoes.

"Oh…n-nothing It's just I overheard you and Hermione downstairs…"Neville kept darting his eyes everywhere."And I just want to ask you if you are …"Harry narrowed his eyes at Neville daring him to say the last words, "Spit it out Neville."Harry spat more harshly than he would have liked."If you were uhm…g-gay."Nevilles voice dropped dramatically into a hushed whisper when he said the last few words,like it was a looked shocked with himself and his eyes widened at the thought of him saying such a word as 'gay'.

Harry raised an eyebrow "I am not."Harry answered as calm as he could.

"Oh okay then….I have to go…"He quickly crossed the room and closed the door silently.

Harry undressed quickly ready to get out of yesterdays clothes and pulled on a clean uniform, Harry has been yelled at by Umbridge if he did wear anything else besides a uniform, he didn't even try to make his hair look anything other than a birds nest. He sighed as he tightened up his tie, scared that Umbridge would see it loose.

He sat on the edge of his bed eyeing the Marauders map. He knew he knew it was bad that he looked at it as much as he did but he couldn't help his nosiness. So he quickly pulled out his wand and hastily grabbed the map, looking around the room before he quickly muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Lines danced across the cover of the map, and footprints began darting everywhere scribbled with names. he saw Filch and running down the hallway after Peeves Harry rolled his eyes at this, he was tired of Peeves and his treachery. He saw Seamus, Parvarti and Dean all outside the Great Hall, "No doubt _he's_ showing off again" Harry murmured to himself.

He quickly looked away when he saw Ginny walking alone, and Ron with Luna outside the portrait hole. Harry looked more frantically at the parchment looking for a specific name…

"Aha."Harry said as he spotted Draco just outside the Slytherin dungeons, alone.

Harry quickly stood up and darted for his cloak, he stopped abruptly, wait I don't need my cloak its broad daylight he thought. Instead he took his wand and map incase Draco moved.

He stepped down to the common room and it was currently occupied by Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione. Who were all talking very closely huddled together.

Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously."Going out for a walk." Harry lied, he was really going to apologize to Draco about the fight they had. No one glanced up except Luna, "Have a nice time Harry."She said in an airy tone. Harry nodded and shuffled out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>To Harry, the walk down to the Slytherin dungeons felt like hours. <em>I only want to say sorry, it shouldn't feel like you're getting married <em>Harry thought.

Finally he rounded the corner and saw Draco against the wall his hands in his pockets his back leaned against the wall and his head down. He was breathing hard and blinking fast. Harry thought he must be trying to keep himself from crying, but why?

Draco had obviously not seen or heard Harry, Harry stood there for a couple seconds surprised and confused at what he was seeing Draco Malfoy, alone, on the brink of crying, and Harry was meaning to apologize to him. Suddenly, a group of Slytherins came out of the dungeons. When they saw Harry they smirked and bumped shoulders with him, "Hey Draco come on with us. Were going to the kitchens to force some house elves to do shit for us."the first Slytherin girl looked Harry up and down in a disgusted face and continued to talk gossip with her friend.

Draco jerked his head up to look at the Slytherins,his hair was covering his forehead and his eyes were puffy and swollen. He was clearly shocked when he saw Harry next to them. He ignored him and shook his head numbly towards the Slytherins. The group walked away fast not really caring whether Draco joined him or not.

Draco still ignored Harry when he moved closer, even when he leaned next to him on the wall.

Harry was the first to say "I'm sorry."

He ignored Harry rubbing his red eyes and looking the other way down the hall.

"I shouldn't of said those things…I didn't realize how harsh they would-"Harry caught himself in mid sentence._ I sound really stupid _Harry thought quickly shutting his mouth.

He started to turn and walk away when Draco caught his arm and gripped it tightly. He stared at Dracos face and the Slytherin stared back, looking a bit shocked at what he had done.

"Are you gay?"Draco asked quickly, tightening the grip on Harrys arm so he couldn't escape.

"No."Harry answered sourly "No I'm not gay get your hand off me."Draco quickly removed his hand and it returned to his pocket."Then why did you-"Draco started.

"I don't know."Harry spat."Now I'll just go thank you very much."Harry turned around awkwardly and took one step toward the stairs, without warning he was swiveled around by Draco, his back was against the wall. Draco had pinned Harry against the wall holding his wrists to the side of his head. Draco was now sporting a rather fierce look of aggression while Harry had his eyes wide open trying to resist the touch, leaning further into the wall.

"Doesn't seem like that."Draco growled. While he pushed his body against Harrys feeling him. Harry whimpered at the touch but immediately tried to force his way out of Dracos hands bending his wrists and banging his elbows on the wall."Let me go!"Harry growled back."I'm not gay I like girls I-."

Suddenly Harrys words were muffled a dangerous kiss, given by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned his head so Draco hit his cheek."Get OFF me you prat!" Harry yelled."Oh please, you _like_ it."Draco replied smoothly in a taunting voice. Harry groaned as he was pushed harder against the wall by Dracos' hips.

Draco started licking and sucking Harrys exposed neck."Draco what are you doing-why-I-I-"Harry squeezed his eyes shut when Draco moved lower down his neck savoring every bit of salty skin.

Finally when Draco occupied with grinding his body against Harrys, Harry pushed back at Draco causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!"Harry said hotly. Draco just smirked up to him and whispered "You liked it."And he flickered his eyes towards Harrys crotch.

Harrys face went red immediately he quickly put his robes over his obvious erection "I-I"Harry spluttered he stood there for five seconds before leaving the hallway swiftly, leaving Draco lying on the floor, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading PLEASE review and leave suggestions or I won't be inspired enough to write!<p> 


	5. You could always cancel

"_What the hell is wrong with you!"Harry said hotly. Draco just smirked up to him and whispered "You liked it."And he flickered his eyes towards Harrys crotch._

_Harrys face went red immediately he quickly put his robes over his obvious erection "I-I"Harry spluttered and left the hallway swiftly, leaving Draco lying on the floor, satisfied._

The next day Harry reluctantly got out of his bed, still in his robes from last night.

_Oh last night better of been a dream!No,a uhh a ,I was studying last night with Hermione and Ron and I was too tired to change out of my clothes…_

"Haaaaarry CMON!" Seamus hollered up the staircase as Harry pulled himself up from his bed using the rickety poles on the side. He slowly groped the bedspread looking for his glasses."Did you fucking eat my glasses, bed?"He murmured

"No." He heard a deep voice behind him."They're right here."

It was Seamus. Harry fell face forward back onto the bed groaning.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated." Seamus grinned."Cool."Harry replied sounds muffled by the bed, not wanting to make an effort in the conversation.

"So uhh should we get going then?"Seamus questioned "To where? OH right Great Hall, where are Hermione and Ron?"Harry asked,lifting himself off the bed

"They're already stated heading down there, with Luna and Neville too. So I guess it's just us!"Seamus replied happily."Um okay then…" Harry mumbled drifting towards the mirror to fix his look.

"You look fine, it's _sexy._" Seamus said as he nodded to Harrys messy mop of hair. He sighed and straightened his robes while walking down the stairs with Seamus close behind.

"Pansy get over it, I came to the dorms late last night because I was talking to Snape I swear."Draco insisted. While shoving a bowl of orange paste to Blaise who was talking in hushed whispers to Crabbe and Goyle, not acknowledging Draco's presence.

"What a wanker eh?" Draco mumbled as he nodded towards his ex.

"But you looked happy, no one _ever_ looks happy after talking to Snape,are you having secret sex with someone?"

"What? NO Pansy I would tell you that , I know you think you know me too well sometimes, but you don't."

"Are they a Hufflepuff,I heard theyre not too feisty in bed yeah?"Pansy questioned oblivious to Draco's reply while she counted on her fingers the possible students it could be." "Stop that I'm not doing anything, don't you think I'd tell you ? You're the only person I trust enough to tell if something like this was happening, which it ISN'T." Draco replied firmly

Pansy only huffed in response, "What about that Michael Corner guy?Aren't you two going on a date soon?"

"Oh bollocks, I completely forgot its tonight!...Is it bad if I don't want to?" Draco asked as he dropped his spoon into his bowl and put his head in his hands.

"You could always cancel." Came a deep voice behind Pansy, she jumped and looked up and gasped when she saw who it was.


	6. The Tapestry

Sorry for being really crappy about updating, I've just had some personal issues and school starting so I'm pretty out of it a lot…

* * *

><p><em>Pansy only huffed in response, "What about that Michael Corner guy?Aren't you two going on a date soon?"<em>

_"Oh bollocks, I completely forgot its tonight!...Is it bad if I don't want to?" Draco asked as he dropped his spoon into his bowl and put his head in his hands._

_"You could always cancel." Came a deep voice behind Pansy, she jumped and looked up and gasped when she saw who it was._

* * *

><p>"Croner!" Pansy gasped as she dropped her spoon and slid down the bench to make room for him, he shook his head in response.<p>

"I only want to make this clear, if you don't like me don't say yes to a date, ill just ask your little ex Blaise out. And that's Corner to you, Pansy." He smiled smugly towards Draco and then shifted his gaze towards Blaise who nodded and smiled sweetly back, something that was rare to come of a Slytherin.

Draco was in shock, a look of fear in his face, his face turning red. _Shouldn't he be embarrassed that I don't want to go with him? But no! IM embarrassed what is coming of this world, so screwed up…_

Harry approached the tall doors of the Great Hall with Seamus trailing behind boasting loudly of his plans this weekend._ Probably trying to make me be interested in his life so ill ask to come along…What the-_

Seamus grabbed the back of Harrys robes and pulled him to the side of the doors, just before they walked in.

"You want me, I can tell."Seamus whispered, putting his arms on both sides ,cornering Harry.

"Youre so full of yourself get off !I'm not gay!" Harry whispered back hotly in defense, while trying to weasel his way out.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were confident in your sexuality."Seamus argued, his hot breath hitting Harrys face.

"I still don't want you I-"Harry stopped in mid sentence

The Weasley twins came bounding up the corridor laughing like maniacs . Seamus immediately dropped his grip on the wall beside Harry once he heard them and wheeled around." Hey guys!" Seamus greeted sounding delightful.

"We just put on some MUGGLE music in Umbridge's office something called uh 'screamo' its people screaming all the time it's mad!"George started.

"We kind of like it but not our taste…" Fred trailed off. His eyes drifted from Seamus to Harry

"Well that sentence started out good." Harry said.

"Yeah,it uh it got away from me…so,Seamus,what are you and Harry doing out here?"Fred questioned.

"Nothing we were just talking before going in…Harry you can go in, there is no need to stay out here." Seamus replied.

Harry nodded and backed away once he turned around and headed for Ron and Hermione he didn't see the twins exchanging quick murmurs of disappointment to Seamus.

* * *

><p>"Admit it, you loved it."Draco said to Harry as he blocked the doorway of the boys bathroom with his robust arms. Draco had been in Ancient Runes and Harry, Divination.<p>

"I don't have to admit anything, especially to something as vile as you. Now get OUT of my way!" Harry shouted "Actually, the only thing I have to admit to you is that I ha-"

"Loved it" Draco finished for him.

"I don't think so I was saying 'hate' that should be obvious you prick".

Draco chuckled "No you weren't you only said 'ha' you were taking a breath so you could say how much you loooved it" Draco finished looking very smug of himself.

"No" Harry argued

"Yes"Draco whispered playfully.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"No"

"Yes, no wait NO I mean NO!"

Draco relaxed his arms attached to the doorway and sighed" you know, Harry, there is this little vein starting to bulge on your forehead riiiiight next to your ugly scar."He chuckled.

Harrys face seemed to sizzle with anger "Fuck off" He said firmly.

"It was a joke calm down Potter."

"Get over yourself Malfoy, please, for the good of all of us. Get out of my way now." Harry whispered loosening the tension in his face. Dracos bravado fell._ Was he being serious?_ He fell to one side of the doorway and slid down, putting his hands in his face. Harry didn't know whether to leave or stay.

"I'm sorry, you can go."

"No I didn't mean it!"

"Fuck OFF!" Malfoy yelled voice cracking through clenched teeth."I'm a horrible person I know that, go away." Harry stood there still mesmerized by the fact that Draco Malfoy, a proud Malfoy, Slytherin, supporter of Voldemort apologizing. To _him_. _HIM_! He figured he would go along and comfort the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Your class…my class-we should both get going. Filch could come bustling in here any moment, or even worse, Umbridge she has no shame coming in here I've heard."Harry said quietly. He quickly bent down and gently clutched one of Malfoys hands, caressing it and squeezing it lightly to get his attention. Draco kept his head down but his eyes were wandering over to his hand in Harrys.

The drip of the tap in the bathroom made Draco realize how alone they were in this silent moment, how fine they were in this one moment, kind and humane they were, alone. Understanding of each other's needs and fulfilling them as best they didn't realize this to Dracos disappointment.

The Gryffindor stood up and strolled out of the door without another sound.

"You're gay."Draco shouted over to Harry. He stopped and replied"Dunno!" and kept walking with a smile on his face. Turning back and seeing a smile, a genuine smile, start to curve along Dracos pale face.

* * *

><p>The next time the two boys met again was after potions when Harry pulled Draco behind a secluded tapestry. There was a small round room behind it with a single small window, Draco would've never guessed this spot to be behind an old tapestry.<p>

Harry stared at Draco, like a deer caught in the headlights. Draco could tell Harry wanted to do or say something but he kept his mouth shut and his arms by his sides.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently, he wanted so bad,_ so bad _to kiss Harry. His lips perfectly glazed with saliva and the ominous light coming from the stormy day outside drifting casually into the window. Casting shadows of intimacy.

"Bit hot in here yeah?"Harry questioned darting his eyes everywhere except for Dracos face.

"I guess….Why aren't you looking at me?"Draco said back.

"Eyes, they are the most intimate part of the body."Harry said shooting a quick glance in Dracos way right into his pupils. Harry clasped his hands together behind his back and started to rock on his heels. Draco could see he was nervous but just stood there, studying the boy.

Suddenly Harrys hands unclasped and grabbed Dracos head his lips attached to Dracos in a smoldering kiss. It was an aggressive kiss, not much movement on Dracos part we was still his arms caught in mid air not wanting to touch harry in such a way to alarm him. Harry was still rocking on his feet pulling and pushing Draco around, they had both lost total control. Harry ran his fingers into Dracos soft hair and pulled lightly wanting to see how he would react. Draco clearly liked it he groaned but still didn't move his lips.

The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Harry detached his lips from the Slytherins and wiped his lips of saliva. Dracos hair was askew sprouting up from his head in all directions. He truly looked thoroughly kissed, and very aroused. Harry looked at Draco and said "Well, that was good."

Draco cleared his throat, as if to say something, this kept Harry waiting. Draco thought better of it and shook his head.

Harry picked up his books and left the Slytherin behind the tapestry.


	7. Drunk

First Order Of Business,

**BIG THANK-YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ UP TO THIS POINT!**

**Now I have no idea if want to write smut, it probably won't be too good if I do. Please comment saying if I should or should not!**

And sorry for the late updating, I think I might abandon this fic (seems like I already have) and ill just post the remaining protoypes of chapters I have left.

I'm better at one shots because I have no idea if I have the amount of commitment it takes to finish this fic! I want it to be at least 10-20 chapters!

The desire Harry had for Draco was like the cut at the roof of your mouth that would only heal if you stopped tonguing it excessively. He was definitely attracted to Draco, _sexually_, _not emotionally or in a relationship way._ Is what Harry told himself day after day. He had accepted that he was infatuated with Draco, but the possibility of gay, never really crossed his mind.

Draco thought of sexuality as a fluid, weather you're straight gay or bi it doesn't matter, you just go with the flow. He knew he was gay since the start of 4th Year, the year Harry won the Triwizard Tournament ._Lucky Bastard_. He never got any hate from his orientation either. He knew there were homophobes in the school and he saw certain boys avoid him but he just guessed because of his family's reputation he wasn't bullied for it.

He didn't understand why Harry wouldn't confront him after the tapestry. He remembered Harry's soft lips crashing against his and he kept chanting _I'm not worthy I'm not worthy_, over and over into his sex-crazed head that was encased in Harry's hot grip. He remembered how Harry ran his long fingers into Draco's hair messing with the hair follicles and changing the directions of his oh-so-perfect he loved .Much.

Draco came out of his daze, he was walking to the Quidditch field when one of his teammates bumped him and shouted "C'mon we gotta get there before them Gryffindors do!"

Draco sighed dully and said "Why don't we just fly?"

" 'Cos we'll get in troubo'" He said back. The boy had an Cockney accent, it pleased Draco's ears. He thought of how cute those accents were because if Draco had that kind of accent, he'd at least try to hide it. Back in the 1700s those were considered the accents of the peasants. And how they go walking around modern day flaunting around their accents made Draco feel a little bit better about himself.

He saw the Gryffindors approaching the colossal doors to the Quidditch field. He searched the group for Harry and found him leading the way along with Oliver Wood. That man was built like a Greek God. He was tall lean and his face was the perfect blend of browns. Hazel eyes , warm dark brown hair, and his skin tone was medium brown with undertones of some other color that was deeper. Sure Wood was attractive but he found Harry even more so.

Suddenly, the captain of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were striding towards each other, both of their faces full of smugness and the look of superiority. So it was only natural for a fight to break out and players of the opposite teams to choose partners so Harry and Draco fight. Wood started yelling at the Slytherin captain and the Slytherin yelled right back. Curses flew back and forth from all members of both teams while Harry and Draco paired up for this fight. Harry grabbed Dracos robes while throwing his broom to the floor. Draco fought right back grabbing Harry by the wrists and twisting them back.

Then, without warning Draco grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it around his back until he was in an arm lock position. _How cliché is this position?_ Draco thought to himself. Harry was careful not to struggle too much in the fear of breaking his own arm. He thought the only way to get out of this was by shocking Draco, and he did this by lowering his head a bit, and biting Draco's knee.

Draco yelled out in shock and let go of Harry's arm, but then Harry punched Draco to the floor and straddled his back. Harry got on his hands and knees and bit Draco's hair, he slowly pulled with his teeth so Draco would reach Harry's front.

**In this position, Draco thought of all kinds of erotic joys.**

Harry pulled him up just a bit more until they were chest to back and crotch to arse. Harry made his aching boner noticed. And Draco's erection stiffened feeling Harry's. Harry could sense the shock in Draco and chuckled into his ear.

Which was hard to do with a mouthful of hair thank you very much.

Draco knew what Harry was doing _This bastard is trying to get me hard right before Quidditch practice eh? Well two can play at that game…_Draco's fringe was in his eyes while he was covered by Harry, this would usually bother him but he had more important business to deal with instead of fixing his hair that was being tugged by Harry's wet mouth.

He surreptitiously went down the length of Harry's back right down to his thighs, then he slowly glided back up rubbing Harry groin as he went up. He was starting to get a pool of saliva on his head but he didn't care. He wanted more heat, to feel Harry and his gorgeously scultured cock,he really wanted Harry right now- _HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE'RE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE QUIDDITCH TEAM!_

"Get _off _me you twat!" Draco growled although he really didn't want him off. He wanted their bodies to meet in sweet friction. Glorious harmony as their anatomy fitted together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

"WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF SANITY WAS THAT! " Wood yelled at whole team was watching them and Wood knew it. Harry feverishly got off from Draco and gingerly took his place beside Wood. Wood pushed him away and yelled "You're fucking gay!" Wood says" WE CAN'T HAVE YOU IN THE CHANGING ROOMS YOU FUCKING MONSTROSITY!" Harry was taken aback; he had specks of Woods spit all over his trembling face. Draco had shifty eyes, he felt ashamed that he wouldn't get any shit for being gay and Harry would.

Harry was supposed to be the role model for all young witches and wizards, now that he's gay, he's not perfect in the eyes of a large portion of the wizarding world. In the magical world there are two kinds of wizards conservative and non-conservative. Conserv short for conservative and Nonserv for Conservs were usually people of the old wizarding times, worshipping Merlin. They believed that they're shouldn't be any muggle-borns receiving wizarding knowledge, and they also do believe in harsh strict punishments, along with anti-gay beliefs. They believe boys should be masculine and girls, feminine.

And the Nonservs were exactly the opposite in every way. Usually younger folks worshipped even younger wizards and witches such as Albus Dumbeldore and others of his brilliance. They believed everyone was created equal, including the non-magic folk. They believed the only way to learn is to make a mistake, and the only way to hurt ones teaching is to scold. A very down to earth group. And of course they believed that you fall in love with a person, _not a gender._

Oliver Wood was a _very very very _conservative wizard. He did not take a liking to Draco's kind nor did he want someone gay on his Quidditch team.

"YOU'RE OUT POTTER! OFF THE TEAM! I CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE LIKE _YOU _WINNING GAMES FOR _MY_ TEAM! NO QUESTION!" Wood had fainted as he finished his last words.

Harry locked himself in his dorm that night,not allowing anyone in. As soon as he got tired of the insistent pounding from a pleading Seamus and a whining Hermione he got to his feet got his shoes laced up ,grabbed his wand and Map,and headed toward the door.

He opened up the door and nearly got his eyeballs punched out by Hermione. "Fuck! Hermione! Watch out!" Harry screeched. Hermione ignored him and questioned "Where –"

"Out for a walk." Harry replied curtly.

He weaseled past the two and headed toward the common room. The whole room was alive and bustling like a living creature. Students at the fireplace studying, burnouts in the darkest corners, and pranksters near the window. He glided past everyone and got to the end of the hall, and left.

He headed toward the Slytherin dorms, where Draco was bound to be yet again. The walk down there was again, terrifying. He wanted to talk to Draco, but didn't want to scare him. He looked down at his map and Draco was again indeed outside of the Slytherin dungeons.

He hesitated as he saw Draco's dexterous steps turning the corner toward him.

Harry looked up and his breath hitched, he realized he was staring at a _drunk_ Draco. Draco's hair was twisting and curving in all directions, his eyes were unfocused but dark and his lips were perfectly glazed with saliva,and possibly firewhiskey.

"Potte-er…" Draco mumbled from his _drunk_ mouth. Harry sighed and walked closer, even a drunk Draco would do.

Draco had a bottle and a half of firewhiskey after he was kicked out of his dorms because of the incident on the field earlier which everyone took offence to.

"Oi,Harry! I think I wanna marry youuuuuuuuuuuuu" Draco sings.

"Oh my fuck you're drunk." Harry gasps standing there like a wall.

"MmMMmM SO sexy when you curseeee say it agaiinnnn pleasssseeee!" Draco begs he falls to Harry's knees and Harry is taken aback and he squirms a little when Draco attaches his hands to Harry's ankles. His fucking ankles!

"PLEASE SAY FUCK AGAIN PLEASE FUCK FUCK FUCK SAY IT FUCK!" begs Draco.

"Shhhh!" Harry looks around the corridor in alert.

"Sorry,please say it." Draco says innocently.

"Fuck."Harry mumbles

Draco groans and leans his forehead onto Harry's knee he glides his hands up smoothly and brings them up to Harry's inner thigh and Harry gasps and squirms under Draco's suggestive grip.

"What are you doing?" Harry questions.

"About to suck you off" Draco mumbles, a smile playing across his lips.

"What? Um no it's fine…" Harry wanted this so much he wanted Dracos perfect pout to be wrapped around his cock but he didn't want it while his senses were impaired, he didn't want to take advantage of such a beautiful creature.

"No really, c'mon." Harry offers his hand for Draco to get up and Draco grabs it then he takes his hand right back defensively and places it on Harry's crotch. Harry's feet start to quiver and his cock get hot and blood-filled from the aggressive touch.

"_Where_ _are we going?"_ Draco demands as He tightens his grip on Harry's hardening cock. Harry moans. Draco likes such a reaction and he grins mischievously.

"The room of requirement, I can't leave you here, its pathetic to see you like this."

"Yeah, lemme suck your beautiful cock in the room of requirement, well have a bed, bit of Firewhiskey mmmm" Draco says agreeing to take Harry's hand.

When they reach the hall Harry wishes for a room and it appears before him. He enters it with his hand in Dracos but shuts it immediately and turns his back to see Draco giggling like a madman.

"Oh my god you pervert!" Harry nearly shouts.

"Oh c'mon you know it will do!" Draco protests

Draco was right he didn't want to have to leave the corridor, come back, and want something again so he just opened the door and entered dragging Draco.

The room had a large dark green bed in the middle, a fireplace off to the side a chest at the foot of the bed and a small kitchen with prepared food all over the counters and bottles of firewhiskey toppling that. The fireplace was already on and it was giving off a dim light along with steady heat for the room. Then, in the corner that Harry could only see there was a window with moonlight filtering through and there stood a dresser, probably filled with clothes.

HARRYS POV

_Jesus fucking Christ I can't believed he wished for a bed, and food! How long does he want to stay in here with me I'm sure as hell not leaving his drunk arse. Mean people tend to be the most reckless drunks._ I've learned that from the bitchy girls at Gryffindor parties where everyone gets completely fucked in the span of two hours.

I pull Draco inside and he falls down giggling like a toddler who has just pulled a prank on his mother. I sigh and motion him to get up while I leave my hand out for him to grab, instead he takes it by the wrist and sucks on my thumb.

_Oh my fucking god that's so hot _

"Draco you're totally hammered, you need water and sleep." I moan as I pull my hand back regretting it as soon as my thumb escapes his hot lips. He crawls over to the fireplace and sits on the rug near it.

"Harry" He calls

I answer by sitting next to him and he looks into my eyes with a gaze so strong it melts me inside._ How can I be so fucking attracted to him I hate him._

Suddenly he starts to gag and then he moans, he clutches my shoulder and claws my shirt.

_Oh shit I better get him to the-_

Too late.

_Too fucking late._

He purges onto his own self, it's really sad to see him like this, he usually thinks so highly of himself but he didn't even try to throw-up on the carpet I could tell he purposely did it on himself.

He has dark green vomit smeared across his clothing and I can tell he needs a change of clothes. I move across the room to the dresser and open in. I find a pair of green plaid pajamas and a black v-neck t-shirt.

_He was smart enough to think of a dresser with clothes in it ,I'll give him that._

When I get back to the fireplace he's keeled over, hugging his knees to his chest, panting, and surrounded in a pool of his own vomit and I must tell you it smells like dog shit.

I grab the only part of his shirt that isn't vomit covered and drag him to the couch, I realize I can't get him on it without covering myself in vomit so I prop him up against it.

"Undress, and wear these, I'll get you some water." I command.

He mumbles something under his breath, but I don't even bother to hear it and I walk to the sink, I find there to be no glasses in the cabinets _What a fucking waste_ so I uncap a fire whiskey drain it into the sink and fill it with water hoping I left no alcohol behind. I turn around to see him shirtless with only the plaid pants I gave him.

"Ugh I need that water, give me." He holds his hand out for the bottle and I give it to him.

"Shirt?" I ask and I motion to his toned upper-body._ That I want to lick all over, every fucking inch-_

"Too warm for that shit." He declares waving his hand around.

He moves toward the couch and lays on it staring into the dancing figures in the fire.

Then I realize I really need to piss,I cant leave him alone with a fire,goddamn Gryffindor over-protectiveness. I see the sink in the corner of my eye and decide to do it. I unzip my pants quietly as possible and I grab my cock.

"Are you masturbating?" Draco says in a non-surprised voice. "Because one should not masturbate alone, I'll join you." He suggests.

"No! I'm pissing in the sink!" I exclaim. _Goddamn seductive pervert now I'm half hard thinking about masturbating with that tool._

"Ah I see, well ill have you know that I am mad horny right now so don't be surprised if you see me jacking off at all tonight." He chuckles.

"Oh I determined that a while ago." I say as a stream of pee starts to come out of my cock.

With the crackling fire, the empty sound void between where I'm standing and where he's lying, and my sound of piss going down the drain, it's a bit awkward. I zip up and decide to get out of my uncomfortable school clothes. I go back over to the dresser and find another pair of the green pajamas and a black v-neck.

_Eugh the thought of wearing Slytherin colors makes me want to vomit, there's__** been enough vomit for today**__, but I can't stay in my khakis the whole night._ I quickly undress and redress, at least they're comfy. I turn around to see Draco looking at me._ That fucking pervert was watching me? Fuck him that fucking prick._

"Don't you ever fucking warn me if you're going to watch! Not that you're even allowed to!" I nearly scream but I realize I have to keep my voice down.

"Sorry that you have a fucking hot body and an ass that I want to take."Draco says nonchalantly.

I look at him in disgust. "Pervert." I say.

"Hot stuff." He calls as I start to walk away feeling violated. I find my wand on the kitchen counter surrounded by the mountain of different foods and I cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the vomit covering the rug.

"Come lie with me?" Draco asks.

I sigh and turn to see him looking lonely on the bed, I can't resist he's had a horrible night even though he's still an asshole but I can't help but feel bad.

"Bring a bottle of fire whiskey too." He demands this time.

"No,no more fucking alcohol tonight." I refuse.

"It's for you idiot, I want to see you drunk."

I oblige and grab the nearest bottle of fire whiskey, crack it open, and take a swing while I walk over to him.

He rolls over to make room for me and I lie next to him taking rare, but continual sips from my bottle of fire whiskey. Were both silent for about 5 minutes until he blurts out.

" I don't hate you, I actually admire you Harry." His voice chokes a little and even he seems surprised that he used my first name."I know im an asshole but you don't fucking understand my home 's unsatisfying and I hate it. And the shit friends I have here sure don't make up for it.I always wanted to be friends with you,maybe even more…" His voice drifts off,and he turns his head towards me,and im already staring at eyes meet and a tear comes to his tries to hide it but I know its there, I reach out to try to thumb it out but he denies it by whipping his head the other way.

"Im sorry." I whisper.

" It's not your fault." Draco turns back and both of his eyes are filled with tears,about to break the tension and stream down from his face. I put the firewhiskey bottle on the nightstand and I motion my hands over to have him cuddle with me. He obliges and he fits perfectly into me. I sigh into his hair that reeks of alcohol but I don't complain. I'm happy now and that's all that matters.

I wake up to a light tapping on my shoulder,I groan and turn around to see Draco's hung-over face and I hold back a smile.

_ Will he still be nice to me? Will he yell at me for letting him sleep here instead of his prissy Slytherin dorm? Would he of been so drunk last night that he wouldn't of remembered anything and accuse me of rape?_

He smiles at me and the bags under his eyes lighten a bit. I let out a big sigh.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"I don't know I took off my watch and I don't know where it is now…" Dracos head swerves trying to see if he can spot it from the bed.

I look at my watch and I realize it's only five in the fuckin' morning. I let a giant sigh flow right out of my body and I say "Fucking five in the morning you ass."

"Oh.."

"At least it's Saturday..." I mumble back."Hungry?"

He nods and purses his lips.

"Yeah actually…hey what happened last night-" I start.

"We don't have to talk about it." He puts his hand up as to say there is no need to graze a confusing and delicate matter.

My heads hammering and I can hear my heartbeat, I can only groan while I pile food onto a platter.

I appears with a platter, on it there are a couple of croissiants,grapes,and some cheese.

"Well this is pretty basic,and very muggle." Draco sounds displeased.

"Sorry I couldn't get your gourmet arse a 'wizard' meal." I say sarcastically. We both take slow bites on our croissants and I motion towards the grapes

"Sorry about last night." He mutters.

"Last night was great,well except for the throwing up and my god you need a fucking shower you reek.." I scrunch my nose up and turn away sniggering.

"Alright…" He says as a small room divider appears near the door and I see a whole bathroom in it.

He moves toward it and starts to pull down his pants and I see his perfect round arse…

"Im not embarrassed,look all you want,"

I immediately blush and he sees it through the mirror.

"And youre hotter when you blush." He says seductively.

He turns on the shower and starts to brush his teeth.

"So,last night I was drunk,you took me here,I vomited,you cleaned up,and then I fell asleep in your arms?" He asks innocently the bubbles from his toothbrushing nearly fall out of his mouth while he makes the sentence.

"Yeah.." I gulp.

He puts the toothbrush down and rinses out his mouth.

"Alright see you in a bit!" He says optimistically as he strips down his boxers and hops into the shower.

Reviews inspire me blahblahblah

(They really do)

And feel free to leave any critiques/suggestions!

*)


End file.
